


Give Me, Us a Chance

by alternativemedia



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativemedia/pseuds/alternativemedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin has a reputation of being with a lot of girls and breaking their hearts.  She gets partnered up with the innocent Christen Press. Does this change Tobin's point of view on relationships?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My names Tobin Powell Heath, I go to Ridge High School, I'm a Sophomore. People would considered me a _'player'_ just because I've been with a lot of girls. Well trust me that is not the case. If I like someone I show it. If I don't like someone, I show it. And it happens to be that every girl I ask out, I don't like. Well now that you know me. I guess I can tell you my story now...

 

 

 

I'm in biology right? And I'm sitting with my best friend Ashlyn or Ash, anyways the teacher is talking about some crap we probably don't even need to know. Then he says the words I dread. "New project, I will assign you your partners." 

Damn. Usually Ash is my partner. I'm probably gonna get someone stuck up as always... "Tobin Heath, and Christen Press." He yelled out. Hm I actually have a decent partner. She looks at me terrified. Obviously she has no idea my capabilities. 

I walk over to her and introduce myself. "Hey, the names Tobin." I extend my hand to shake her hand. "I-I know who you are..." She blurts out. "Um can I get your name hun?" 

"Christen..." She shyly replies. "Hey don't be shy, you seem cool, I won't hurt you." All she does is nods. I have a good feeling about her. But it looks like she has not so good feelings about me. 

"We could um work on this project at my house if you'd like." She spoke up, wow. "Yea totally can I get you phone number?" She writes some digits on a piece of paper and hands it to me. "Sick, thanks!" I said because honestly I didn't think she'd do that. 

"I'll be at your house around 7 because I have soccer practice after school, is that ok?" "Um yea that's ok." she mumbles out. The bell ringed and I bid my goodbyes to Christen and leave. 

 

I see Ashlyn in the hallway so I run up to her and tell who I got. "Bro no way! Rumor has it she either hates you or she loves you" Ash exclaims. "She probably hates me." I sigh. "No way why?" Ash said. "Because she was super shy around me." I explained. "Hmm I gotchu." She says trying to figure out the long lost mystery. 

Ash and I walk over the corner and see someone getting bullied. "Hey, isn't that Christen?" Ash whispers in my ear. "Dude you're totally right!" I whispered/screamed back. I run over there and defend her. 

"Hey! Knock it off snob!" I yelled blocking Christen. "Hmmm? What are you gonna do about? Hmm?" Servando. Ugh I always hated Servando. He's dating non other Alex Morgan. 

I've dated Alex before. That's probably why he hates me so much. 

"Get out of the way dyke!" He yells and pushes me away. Hell no. No one touches me. Unless well of course. Nevermind! 

I jump back in front of Christen before he can punch her and I get punched scare in the nose. Gee now it's bleeding thanks faggot. 

I punch back and hit his jaw. He tries to kick me but I block it and grab his leg and twisted it. Now his back and facing me so I kick his back and making him lunge forward. He runs away. 

"Don't mess with me again faggot!" I screamed. Alex and I are still friends. So she is not gonna be happy with this. 

"Ow God." I mumbled. "Yo Tobs! Are you ok?!?" Ash comes running over to me. Apparently she as at her locked getting her homework. Great friend huh? 

"Um yea I think." I feel the blood on my nose. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Thanks for doing that for me. No ones ever. Uh stood up for me." Christen says. 

"Hey, I don't stand up for anyone." I say winking at her. She just rolls her eyes at me. What the heck! Usually that works for all the girls. "Well I'll see you at 7 I guess" she smiles. "Right. Yea I'll see you." I say smiling back. 

"So you guys gonna go on a date-" Ashlyn starts. "Bro no we're working on the project together. Gee." I say coldly. I know I can't get her. But I'll sure try. 


	2. Her house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin goes to Christens house and discovers there's a lot more to the innocent Christen.

"Yo see you later dudes!" I screamed through the locker room. They all said bye to me back. I walk through the parking lot to find my jeep and hopped in. 

I texted Christen to make sure it was still alright if I came over. 

Tobin > Christen: hey I can still come over right? 

Christen > Tobin: Yea sure. 

Tobin > Christen: k cool I'll see you there. 

Christen > Tobin: alright cool. 

 

With that I drove home to put on some rather nice clothes. I didn't really do this. But I feel like I wanna impress. Haha see what I did there. Anyways I put some ripped jeans on with a plain white t-shirt with my SnapBack. I thought I look alright. So I headed out to Christens. 

"Mom! I'll be back later!" I screamed to my mom "ok! Don't do drugs and be safe!" She screamed back. 

 

Once I got to Christens I walked up to her door and knocked. Her I'm guessing to be dad answered. "Hello, how can I help you?" Hes said rather sternly. "I'm here to work on a project with Christen, sir." I replied. 

"Your name?" He throws back. "Tobin, Tobin Heath." I say with confidence. "I heard bad things about you Ms. Heath." He spits back. "Rumors aren't always true sir." I calmly say. 

"Dad come on just let her in." I hear Christen say in the background. He stares at my nose because I put a bandage on it even though I probably look stupid. 

"What happened to your nose." He still is really stern. "Bullies." I reply simply. "I thought you'd be the bully." He's obviously not afraid of telling what he thinks. "No sir." I say back. 

"Dad enough geezzz." Christen says pulling him away. "Fine." He says and walks away. 

"I'm sorry about my dad. After this one guy that came over for a project he almost tried to have sex and whatever." Christen explains. I stand there kinda in shock because she's 1. Not that shy anymore and 2. Just told me about her almost getting raped great. 

"Oh I won't uh I won't do that." I stutter. Did I literally just stutter? She giggles "I hope not." She laughs. So I guess this means she's straight. Right? My heart drops. Oh well. 

"Come on silly." She says pulling my arm up to her room. "Uh ok" I chuckle. We get up to her room and she sits on her bed.

"Cool room." I say. Smiling looking around. "Thanks." She replies. "You know I kinda wanna know if you're um straight or like gay or whatever." I say shit did I really just say that?! "Oh. Umm." God she's uncomfortable. 

"I'm sorry you don't have to answer that. Obviously you're uh straight." I scratch the back of my neck.  "Well... Not necessarily." She said blushing. 

"If you don't mind me asking. What do you mean?" Curiosity got the best of me. "I'm experimenting. I wouldn't mind being in a relationship with a girl." I kinda just stood there thinking. 

"My dad obviously doesn't like you. I'm sorry about that..." She looks down. "Why are you sorry?" 

"I told him about you hooking up with random girls." She says still looking down. "Oh." Is all that I could say. 

"But then you saved me from Servando. And my feelings for you changed. I think we could be good friends Tobin." Ouch friends. One step at a time right?" 

"Yea me too. I hope we can be friends because I really like you." Little did she know there was a double meaning to that. 

 

We work on our project till it's almost 10:30 pm. We got half of it done. And I think it's really good. I'm super tired because I had practice earlier. 

"Christen I'm tired." I say. "Good me too." She giggles. "I'm glad we have something in common." I chuckled back. "Tobin you probably should go. Or my dad will freak." She says kinda sadly. 

"Oh right." I say grabbing my stuff and opening her door. "Wait!" She yells. "I turn around "uh yea?" I scratch my head.  "Goodbye!" She says smiling. "Goodbye Christen." I say chuckling to myself. 

 

"Hey, come over here for a second." Christens dad. Just what I need. "Yes Mr. Press." 

"I don't want you to go and break my daughters heart got it?" I was kinda surprised he thought we were dating? "Oh sir no. We aren't dating." I say. "Friends can break your heart too. Now. If I may repeat myself. Got it?" 

"Yes sir. I got it." With that I walked out and hopped into my car and drove home. 

The only words going through my mind. "Friends can break your heart too."  


	3. Will things change?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will school be like tomorrow? Tobin thinks to herself.

I sit in bed wondering what school will be like tomorrow. No I don't have a crush on Christen. All though that sounds stupid. I don't care. I'm still probably going to go on dates with other girls. Right? 

My mind is going 100 MPH it just doesn't stop. I put some chill music on and eventually fall asleep. 

 

My alarm clock wakes me up and I smack it to shut it up. I groan as I get up. First thing that comes into my mind _Christen_. No. I can't. She's straight. For the most part. And-

My thoughts have been cut of due to the smell of bacon. I run downstairs and eat my breakfast "thanks mom." I say with a mouth full of food. 

I go back upstairs and get dressed. I wear a flannel with some random shirt underneath with some ripped jeans. 

I go back downstairs "Bye mom!" I scream she said bye back. I walk outside and it's actually pretty cold.

I start the engine and drive off to school. Then Christen consumes my mind again. I keep trying to convince myself it's just another girl. But in reality it isn't. Her eyes. Her smile. Tobin snap the fuck out. I've know her for like 24 hours. I can't be this attracted to her. Friends. Just friends. 

Finally I got that through my thick head. I drive up to a parking lot and park. Obviously. A jump out of that car and I'm so only greeted by Kelley. 

"YOOO TOBITIO." She pulls me in for a bro hug. "Sup Kells." I say pulling away. "So uh what's this situation of you and this Christen girl?" She wiggles her eyebrows. 

"Nothing we're just friends." I chuckle at Kelley though. "Hmm just friends? That doesn't sound like Tobitio to me." She puts her hand on her chin acting like she's thinking. 

"Trust me Kells. We're nothing more than just friends." I try explaining. "Hmm that's not like The Tobin Heath I know. Eh whatever." 

"I heard you got a knock on your nose the other day. What happened? Did a kid try to look at your girlfriend?" Kelleys naming all the possibilities. 

"Um no actually 1. Still single. Awe shit no I'm not. Jesus I could I forget? Anyways, 2. I fought Servando. He was bullying Christen." Kelley just stands there in shock. 

"Wait hold up? You stood up for someone? Tobs are you feeling ok? Because you've never done this with anyone before." Kelley says as we walk into school. 

"Yea I'm feeling fine. Now I gotta go break up with Shirley." I was walking away until I got pulled back by Kelley. 

"Dude why are you breaking up with her? Isn't she like an amazing girlfriend?" 

"She was. Now can I please go and break up with her. She's just not my type anymore." I simply say and walk away. 

I walk and I see Christen. And then Shirley's behind her. Ugh fuck me. 

"Hey Tobin" Christen says waving towards me. Hey things are different this is great!! I wave back and smile at her. She smiles back. Like friends would. I continue to walk past her then I get stopped. 

I feel someone tapping on my shoulder I turn around and see it was Christen. 

"Hey, I was wondering who's house we would be going to today to finish up our project." That's not what I was excepting. What was I excepting? 

"We could go to my house if you'd like." I offer. She smiles. "Yea. I'd like that." She says back. 

"Aight cool I text you my address later. See yea Christen." "Bye Tobin."

I finally walk over to Shirley she was staring at us like a hawk. 

"Shirley. We need to talk." I start off. "Yes. Yes we do." She says obviously not happy. 

"I wanna break up." I say plainly. "You what?!?" She says in shocked. Shit. I thought she was gonna except this. Oh well. 

"I just don't think you're my type. I'm sorry but we can still be friends if you want." I try. "No Tobin. Just forget we're done don't talk to me ever again." And with that she marches off. 

Geez girls can be so dramatic. Whatever. 

 

 

Practice. Before I walk out of the locker room I text Christen all my stuff like where I live and what time. 

Ash come behind me and pats my back. "Hey who you texting? Your lover?" She laughs at her own joke. "No I'm texting Christen." I say being more focused on the text than Ashlyn. 

"So are you guys like a thing or?" Ashlyn questions. I would too. "Oh no we're just friends." I say smiling. "Ok whatever you say Tobs." 

 

I walk onto the pitch smiling. Things are different. 


	4. Friends, that's cool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter oh welp

Christen comes over we finish our project. And all is good right? 

"So we're still gonn hangout right?" I'm kinda nervous. What? No way I'm not nervous. I'm curious of her answer that's all. I'm having a moral debate with myself. Geez whatever. 

"Of course silly." She punches my arm playfully. 

"Owww." I play back. She just laughs so do I. Wow she has a great laugh and smile. I think to myself obviously. 

"Hey Tobs," tobs. I like when she uses that nickname for me. "I think I should be heading home now, it's like 10:30." She chuckles and starts gathering her things. 

"Oh right. Umm text me when you get home so I make sure you're safe." I soon realized what I said and look down rubbing the back of my neck. 

"Thank you for caring for my safety Tobs." She said gigging. She's so adorable. No Tobin. Just friends. Remember that. 

"No probs can't let my new best friend injured or hurt am I right?" I pat her back and laugh. She laughs at my comment. "Right." 

She opens her arms for a hug I lean in to hug her and her arms are around my neck and my arms around her waist. 

"I had a good time with you." She mumbles in my hair. But loud enough so I can hear. 

"I did too." I say smelling her hair. It smelled like the beach. I loved it. 

"Bye Tobs." She waves and I wave back. I walk up back to my room and just lay in my bed thinking all that happened today. 

 

__


	5. What was suppose to be the movies

I didn't know what to do this Saturday because we got a day off from soccer and there were no games. Ashlyn was busy with Ali. Kelley was busy with hope. So I was basically loner. 

I decided to call Christen because she'd said we'd still hangout. 

"Hey Chris. It's Tobin." She laughs into the phone

"I know I have called ID Tobs." Shit why am I so stupid around her? Like of course she'd know it's me. God. 

"Oh yea right... I was wondering if you'd wanna see a movie with me." It was silent for awhile. "um Chris? We don't have to see I movie I was ju-" 

"sorry my dad was telling me something. I would love to see a movie with you." I can tell she was smiling through the phone. Which made me smile probably like an idiot. 

"Cool, I'll pick you up in 30?" Maybe that's too early or maybe it's too late I have no clue. But girls usually take awhile to get ready anyways right? 

"Yea that'll be good. Bye Tobs see you soon." 

"Bye" with that I got a date. No just a friendly get together. I'm gonna have to tell her sometime. But just not now. 

I through on a pair of ripped jeans with a white t-shirt with my SnapBack. Of course typical outfit for me. 

I hopped in the car and drove to christens. I was hoping I didn't have to see her dad again, because last time was horrible. 

I walk up to her door and knock a few times. Then of course her dad answers. 

"Hello Mr. Press. Is Christen ready?" I ask. I'm trying to be polite as possible. But he's not impressed. 

"Yes, but let me get something straight with you Tobin. Her feelings are not to be played with got it?" I could tell he doesn't play any games. I just nodded. 

"Of course not sir. I would never do that. If anything she would be playing with my feelings." He looked at me weird and I just shrugged. "You might not wanna know this sir." I got closer to him so I could whisper what I had to say, without anybody but us to hear. "But I like your daughter." I stepped away and he smiled at me. What? That was weird. 

Christen comes out with a casual sun dress that orange. My favorite color. 

"Hey Tobin you ready?" She says smiling at me. And I can't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. 

"Um yea lets go." I open the car door for her and she thanks me and gets in. 

"So what were you and my dad talking about?" She says with her sun glasses on she's so cute. But only friends Toby. 

"You." Dang I just blurted that out. She turns her head to look at me. She can probably see that I'm blushing. "All good things, of course." 

I look over to see her smiling at me. Dang she was beautiful. Maybe I should tell her now. "Well I would hope it was all good things  or else that'd be bad right?" Is she teasing me? That's what friends do Tobin.

 "Yea that'd be bad." I saw awkwardly. She kinda gives me a questioning look and places her hand on mine. 

"Hey, Tobin... Is there something wrong?" Oh crap she noticed of course she noticed you try to be all sly or whatever but you- 

"Tobin. Are you ok?" Damn I should just tell her right...

"yea I'm ok. And there is something wrong actually." Damn am I doing this? Yes Tobin you are. 

"What is it?" She looks worried. She really does care about me. I like her a lot. 

"It's about you actually." I drive into a parking lot so I can look at her. She looks excited. But is trying to contain it. 

"All good things right?" She laughs. Which I chuckle. Yea. I don't giggle. It's too girly I guess.

"All good things." I smile at her and she smiles back. That smile with her dress is just so beautiful. 

"Then what is it?" She stops smiling. Which you guessed it. I stopped smiling. 

"I uh think you're really beautiful." I look down playing with my hands. 

"That's it?" She raises an eyebrow at me. Oh shit she knows there's more. Should I tell her. Yea. 

"No actually there's more." She had that 'I'm excited but in trying to not show it' smile. 

"Then tell me." She doesn't demand. It's kinda like a whisper. 

"I uh like you Christen. Like more than a friend type of deal." I fiddle with my hands until she grabs my hand rubbing it with her thumb. 

"I don't know what to say Tobin." She still plays with my hand. I like it I could stay like this.

"tell me you like me to." I mumble so she hopefully doesn't hear me. 

"I heard that you know." I look up and she's smirking at me. I give her a small smile. "Tobin. You're really really sweet. But you just broke Shirley's heart. And I don't know if I could just be your next victim."

"I. Um broke up with Shirley, because of you actually." I say kinda quietly. "I really like you. It's not all like that with the girls I date. They usually ask me out. I don't really-" 

"Tobin. Why would you make a good girlfriend for me?" She say playfully. Hmm maybe this is going good. I can't tell shit. 

"I would. Um support everything you do. Career wise or school wise. I'd love you. I'd always pay for dinner. I'd always tell you you're beautiful and mean it. I'd kiss you to show how much I love you." I'd just confessed my love for Christen. Shoot. 

"Could you do the last one for me?" Christen closes her eyes and leans in. Is this really happening?


	6. Update

Hey guys. I'm honestly thinking about ditching both of these fan fictions. Because I feel like I can make a new story and make it 10X better. Let me know what you want. Comment!! Thanks. 


	7. Kissing is irrelevant

I'm leaning in until our lips are connected. Damn her lips are so soft I thought to myself. 

After a few seconds she pulled away. Damn it. Did she not like it. Why didn't she like it? 

"I um sorry?" Oh so she didn't want the kiss to happen huh? "Tobin. I did me to kiss you." Shit did I say that out loud? "Yea you did." I just laugh

"Oh" was all I mange to come up with. She looks really uncomfortable. "Ummm... Why though?"

"honestly Tobin, I don't know. At first my feelings for you were negative. But they're starting to become positive. I just- I don't know Tobin." She's obviously confused as am I. But I don't know. I like her a lot, but this is obviously one sided. The words I dread finally came out. "Can we just be friends?"

my heart breaks into a thousand pieces. 

"Chris, you're playing with my feelings." She lead me on thinking she likes me back. Why would she hurt me like this? 

"Tobin I- I never meant to hurt you. Please I just-"  my brains going 100 mph. She says she likes me and wants to kiss me. But now she wants to just be friends? 

"So you want to be friends that flirt and kiss each other Chris?" I'm pretty angry right now. But I don't show it. 

"Tobin, I like you trust me on that," she almost giggles. I don't even know anymore she says she likes me but doesn't? This doesn't add up, not even in the slightest. 

"Chris!" I can't take it anymore, the heartbreak to be exact. I've never felt this before. "You say you like me, then you say you don't! You want me to kiss you! Then you say we can't do this!" She just looks dazed. 

"I don't wanna love you, but I just can't help it." She says almost at a whisper. She sounds almost guilty. 

"Why..." is all I could manage to say. Why. Why won't you give us a chance. Why won't you let me love you. Why. 

"It'a not you Tobin... I'm afraid of the relationship. Not you... I lov- it hurts Tobin." A tear drops onto her lap leaving a stain. 

"Chris, what happened?" I watch her carefully she looks so sad but peaceful. 

"In my last relationship, I was abused physically and verbally I mean." She wipes her tears and turns and faces me, "he said no one would love me, and how I'm the ugliest person he'd seen. Or if I wouldn't do something he say, he would punch me." 

I grab her hand carefully and she winces. 

"Chris, I-I won't hurt you. I think I love you." She smiles softly and just nods. 

"Tobin I think I love you too." She smiles I smile too because she's just so beautiful. 

"Give us a chance? Please?" I give her a pleading look and she just nods. 

"Okay." 


End file.
